sangre sucia amada mia Draco y Hermione
by VanCullen
Summary: Draco ama en secreto a Hermione, pero el odio que siente por Harry le impide a acercarse a la chica. finalmente en el baile de navidad Draco decide actuar, pero las cosas no salen como las había planeado
1. Chapter 1

Gracias a Maring, a alastor85 y a Elhora por los reviews, me han dado muchos animos de verdad. Espero pronto poder corresponder su acogimiento con un nuevo capitulo o histora, chaooooo!

Hola a todos, traigo acá mi primer fanfic, espero no decepcionarlos si se toman el tiempo de Leerlo, es algo corto. Siempre he admirado mucho a quienes

escriben fanfics, por lo que he querido iniciarme en este arte tan bonito.

Se agradecen los reviews!!!

Van_Cullen

**Disclaimer**: todos los personajes de las historia pertenecen a JK Rowling

**Sangre sucia amada mía **

Siempre supe que era diferente.

Crecí rodeado de lujos, con cientos de sirvientes que hacían las cosas por mí, acostumbrado a tener lo que quería, tener a quien quería.

Sin embargo con ella todo era diferente.

La primera vez que la vi demostrando sus habilidades, recuerdo pensé, que astuta! A pesar de ser un ratón de biblioteca merece respeto. Aun siendo lo que siempre he sido enseñado a despreciar: una "sangre sucia", es más astuta e inteligente que muchas que presumen de la pureza de su sangre, como la boba de Parkinson, que me sigue a todos lados. De inmediato quise conocerla mejor, me parecía interesante.

Pero ella se hizo aliada de Potter y Eso dificultó aun más la situación.

¿Por que prefirió ella al cara cortada y a la comadreja, en vez de fijarse en alguien más digno? Aun no me lo explico.

Nunca he tenido una buena relación con ella, nuestros encuentros siempre terminaban cargados de insultos y peleas. Todo provocado por el rencor que siento por Potter, siempre allí junto a ella. Miserable!!!

Estuve esperando tanto ese momento.

Sabía que el baile de navidad del cuarto curso, sería la ocasión perfecta para abordarle a solas. Sin el par de escorias, ya que sé que ellos nunca la han visto como lo que realmente es, una gran mujer.

Sabía por experiencia que Granger no era popular en la escuela y que a menos que Potter o la comadreja la invitaran, no tendría con quien asistir al baile, así que ahí es donde aparecería yo. Esperaría a que todos hubiesen bajado e iría por ella.

Por fin podría hablarle sin nadie que se entrometiera, y donde no debiera fingir desprecio por los sangre sucia, tendríamos nuestro propio baile, solo ella y yo.

Me vestí con mi mejor traje de gala, seda negra. Que resaltaba el pálido tono de mi piel y acentuaba el color grisáceo de mis ojos. Debía deslumbrarla, no sería fácil lo sabía, con ella todo era diferente.

Me dirigí hacia la escalera, todos se habían ido, ¡Genial! Todos excepto él. ¿Qué demonios hacía el granuja de Krum al pie de la escalera? ¿No debería haber entrado ya?, ¿y por qué estaba solo? ¿Donde estaba su pareja?

Justo en eso momento la vi.

Apareció en la cima de la escalera, ABSOLUTAMENTE HERMOSA.

Me detuve en seco observándola bajar con elegancia los escalones. Traía puesto un hermoso y femenino vestido negro, demasiado sensual para un ratón de biblioteca.

Así que además de inteligente Granger era hermosa, -Perfecto- pensé. Y avancé sin más a su encuentro.

Sin embargo Krum al pie de la escalera le extendió su mano y le dio un beso en la muñeca, ella se ruborizó y lo miró tímidamente.

Yo también enrojecí. Creí que era rabia, pero era algo más. Algo que nunca había sentido. Yo Draco Malfoy esta celoso. Celoso por una sangre sucia.

Él le ofreció su brazo y sin más se la llevó al gran salón donde sería el baile.

Yo traté de controlarme, y haciendo alarde de mi porte y distinción entré al baile. No importaba el hecho de que no tenía pareja. De hecho lo prefería, mas sabía que no tardaría solo. Efectivamente, un minuto después, peste Parkinson apareció a mi lado.

-Draki, ¿has visto a la empollona sangre sucia?, tan ridícula como siempre, ese Krum si que tiene malos gustos. O estoy casi segura que le dio una poción de amor, tan fea que es…

-callate pansy- le dije - no estoy de humor para hablar de sangre sucias- _en realidad no quería escuchar su voz._

-Bailemos-dije. Como pretexto para acercarme a donde se encontraban bailando.

La vi bailar toda la noche con él, se reía mucho, se veía que la estaba pasando en grande. Eso no estaba bien.

Había esperado 4 años para actuar, porque no había peligro, y ahora va a llegar un extranjero aparecido de la nada y se va a quedar con ella.

-Me cambio de Malfoy a Weasley si eso llega a pasar-me dije.

Pensé en hacer algo, pero no fue necesario. La comadreja se encargo de fastidiarle la noche, célebre por eso, nunca pensé que debería agradecerle algo a la comadreja.

En ese momento comprendí que Granger no era tan impopular como creía, debía actuar y pronto.

Después de discutir con Weasley se dirigió con prisa al jardín.

La seguí en silencio, no quedaba nadie alrededor.

Cuando la encontré, estaba sentaba en una banca, bajo un árbol. Ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos, y se agitaba. Estaba llorando.

Ese hecho me impulsó a hacer algo, no me gustaba que sufriera, menos por un imbécil.

Me acerque sigilosamente y le ofrecí un pañuelo. Ella lo tomó sin mirar y se secó los ojos.

-A las chicas hermosas no les queda bien llorar, menos a ti.- le dije. Cuando escucho mi voz se estremeció y observo la "M" bordada en el pañuelo. Comprendiendo quien estaba a su lado.

Se puso de pie y mirándome aun con algunas lágrimas en los ojos me retó

- Que demonios quieres Malfoy?-

Me engañaba creyendo que todo sería tan fácil, con ella nada sería fácil.

Llevaba años cultivando en ella esa reacción.

-Solo quería ver que estuvieras bien- le dije.

Se rio sarcásticamente y me dijo – y ¿desde cuanto te importa un bledo lo que me ocurre?

-Me importa desde siempre, y mucho, no soy tan egoísta como el cara cortada y la comadreja que solo te utilizan.

Al escuchar mis palabras me gritó - cállate no tienes derecho a hablar así de ellos, no los conoces-, y se abalanzo para darme un golpe, como en el curso de 3 año. Solo que esta vez no lo consiguió. Pues ahora pude prever su reacción y atrape su puño.

Al hacerlo ella perdió el equilibrio y cayó en mis brazos, automáticamente le hice una trampa para impedirle alejarse. Ella forcejeaba por soltarse. –déjame Malfoy- me gritaba. Me encantaba la situación. Verla tan enfadada y tan frágil entre mis brazos, realmente me encantaba la situación.

No me pude resistir y apreté su rostro contra el mío para unir nuestros labios y la besé.

Una cálida luz iluminaba la estancia. Cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba tendido en una cama pero no precisamente la que me habría gustado. Estaba en la enfermería. Por un instante no comprendí porque estaba ahí pero en seguida la escena volvió a mi mente.

Era la mejor sensación que había vivido hasta entonces. Sus carnosos labios luchando por escapar de los míos que los buscaban desesperadamente. Sus manos sobre mi pecho, presionando supongo con fuerza, el olor de su pelo y de repente:

_Suéltale cobarrrde – Crrucio-_

_La maldición _me golpeo de lleno privándome de mi momentánea felicidad.

Me senté en la camilla sintiéndome desdichado

¿Qué estaría pensando ella de mí en ese momento? Soy un idiota lo he arruinado todo.

Intente ponerme de pie, pero justo en ese momento:

-Que crees que haces Draco Malfoy?, no te puedes levantar así como así.

Me sorprendí al escuchar esa voz, solo podía ser ella, y sí era ella.

-Hermio, digo Granger, que haces aquí?-

-aquí he estado todos estos días esperando que despertaras.

-¿Días?

-Tres días para ser exactos, te has llevado una buena paliza, nos ha costado mucho detener a Viktor.

Enrojecí recordando la escena.

-Y porque estás aquí, aun no me has contestado.-

-Eres tu el que me debe una explicación y he venido a entregarte esto.-

Me tendió el pañuelo que le había dado cuando lloraba.

-ese día, yo-

- estabas borracho- muy graciosa tu broma te felicito, te queda bien jugar con los sentimientos de los demás. Sí burlémonos de la sangre sucia.

Pero sabes algo, no te daré gusto. No me afectará lo que has hecho. Ni si quiera me inmute, he tenido mejores besos.-

Eso me hirió. Ella dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero yo la tome de la cintura haciéndola girar,

-no debiste decir eso, no de un Malfoy. Menos tu niña por que nadie te besara nunca más.

Ella me miro con sorpresa- y que vas a hacer para impedirlo, eh?-

La mire fijamente mientras la lanzaba a la cama y me posicionaba sobre ella. De manera que no pudiera escapar.

Ya era tarde, por lo que nadie llegaría a interrumpir a la enfermería.

Sostuve sus brazos a ambos lados de la almohada.

Mientras ella forcejeaba inútilmente por zafarse, yo ahogaba sus gritos con el más apasionado de los besos.

-Draco, déjame por favor, no me hagas esto no juegues con migo. Yo, yo te quiero.

Al oír esto me detuve, quedándome impactado, ella giro su cara para evitar que observara sus ojos llorosos.

-Búrlate si quieres, insúltame ¿ya has escuchado lo que querías no? Soy una estúpida sangre sucia enamorada de una serpiente.

-cállate - le dije. Te prohíbo que te llames así. Nadie que se considere estúpido podría poseer algo perteneciente a un Malfoy y tu Hermione eres la dueña de mi corazón. Yo te amo.

Sí, lo había dicho, por fin se lo había dicho.

Ella volvió su rostro hacia mí y pude ver sus ojos aun húmedos mirándome con temor.

-sí Hermione, yo te amo, siempre te he amado y he odiado al cara cortada y a la comadreja porque te podían tener cerca. Estaba celoso de ellos, ¡miserables! No eran dignos de tenerte y sin embargo no te apreciaban la mitad de lo que lo he hecho yo y te odiaba por no poder tenerte.

Por favor dime que me perdonas.

Ella estaba callada, más bien en shock. Yo solté sus brazos y coloque mis brazos a su costado para incorporarme. Sin embargo ella reaccionó llevando sus brazos a mi cuello, me haló hacia su pecho y sollozó.

–Por supuesto que te perdono Draco mi amor secreto, que más puedo hacer si te amo-

Me sentí el mago más feliz de la tierra, la abrasé efusivamente y acaricie su rostro y su cabello mientras la besaba. Lagrimas mezcladas caían por nuestros rostros, lagrimas de perdón, arrepentimiento y alegría.

Y sin más reparos, guiado por el derroche de caricias esa noche mi Hermione fue mía.

Jamás había disfrutado tanto una noche en la enfermería.

Te amo sangre sucia amada mía


	2. El compromiso, el secreto cap final

Hola, aqu est la parte final de mi fic, que no lo haba podido digitalizar por falta de tiempo.

De nuevo gracias a los que me dejan reviews y espero que esta parte la lean ms y me digan si les gusta o no, se aceptan todos los reviews,

Espero que lo disfruten, tanto como yo

Chiao

Disclaimer: ningn personaje es mio, (ojala lo fuera, me dejara a Draco, jeje).

**El compromiso, el secreto**

Aquella tarde en la enfermera, fue la mejor de mi vida. Mas aunque deseaba que se repitiera, quera hacerlo de especial.

En los das de la semana siguiente, nos comunicbamos mediante pergaminos que encantamos de forma que mientras fingamos tomar apuntes en clases, lo que yo escriba en el mo, se reflejaba en el de ella y lo que ella escriba, se reflejaba en el mo.

Nos escribamos mucho, cosa realmente extraa en m, pero no poda evitarlo.

Ella estaba muy ocupada, ayudndole a Potter por lo cual no habamos tenido oportunidad de encontrarnos, y eso me pona ansioso y de mal humor, como odiaba a Potter!

El colmo de la desesperacin, fue cuando la noche anterior a la segunda prueba del torneo, escrib en mi pergamino el mensaje diario de buenas noches y ella no me respondi. Eso no me gust nada.

Baj al gran comedor, para ver si la encontraba ah, pero encontr a Potter solo, tampoco estaba a comadreja.

Me dio muy mala espina, pero por ms que la busqu no la encontr por ninguna parte.

Por la maana todos bajaron al lago negro, donde sera la segunda prueba. Vi a Potter tirarse al lago y no vi ni rastro de ella, ni de Weasly.

Estaba ansioso, buscaba con la mirada y mi comportamiento me evidenciaba frente a mis amigos, me notaban extrao.

-Qu demonios te pasa Draco- casi me grit Zabinni.

-Nada, nada, espero que Potter se ahogue- le dije, y con eso bast para que me dejaran tranquilo

Vi salir a Digori con Cho chan, y continuaba buscando entre la gente cuando:

-NO LO PUEDO CREER- grit Pansy Cre que Krum haba ido al baile con la sangre sucia, porque estaba hechizado, pero ya esto es demasiado-

S ya era demasiado.

Vi salir a Krum del lago con ella, con mi castaa!

Maldicin! Que se crea ese blgaro.

Tuve un arrebato interno, pero me control. Ya me encargara yo de ese monigote.

La vi salir del lago algo agitada, una vez fuera me busc con la mirada entre los slithering y yo le devolv la mirada dicindole, aqu estoy.

Tuve que esperar para hablar con ella, porque Potter aun no sala. Por la noche, ya en su sala comn, ella me escribi en su pergamino, Lo siento, cuando nos reuni Mcgonagal, no pude negarme.

-No hay problema- le dije - te amo, quiero verte esta noche, es muy importante-.

S, esa noche era muy especial

-de acuerdo, dnde nos vemos?- pregunt.

-Ya te lo har saber, ahora debo dejarte, un beso.-

En la noche, Hermione estaba en su habitacin, ansiosa porque Draco aun no se comunicaba con ella. Las otras chicas ya se estaban dormidas, as que ella se preguntaba

-Qu pasar esta noche?-

De repente escuch un golpeteo en el cristal de la ventana y observo a una lechuza, que ech a volar cuando ella se acerc.

-Espera- le dijo, pero en eso observo lo que haba trado la lechuza. En el borde de la ventana haba una rosa negra y un paquete.

-Es preciosa- dijo la chica tomando la rosa que al instante se convirti pergamino que se desenroll y comenz a hablar con la voz de Draco.

-Saba que te gustara, tienes buen gusto, modestidad de por medio.

Te espero en la torre de astronoma, un beso-

Y se repleg convirtindose de nuevo en rosa.

Hermione se emociono, sera su primer encuentro desde la tarde de la enfermera. Qu debera ponerse?

Se dirigi a su bal, pero record que la lechuza traa un paquete, as que fue con l.

Al abrirlo se qued deslumbrada

Una preciosa tnica de seda plateada, zapatillas a juego y un broche de plata para el cabello

-Que detalle- pens

Bueno no pensaba hacer esperar a su prncipe, as que se alist lo ms pronto posible.

La verdad se vea muy elegante y sexy.

Tom su varita mgica y se coloco la capa invisible que le haba tomado prestada a Harry sin que este se enterase, y se dirigi a la torre de astronoma.

Cuando llego a la torre, no encontr a nadie y todo estaba en silencio, as que iba a quitarse la capa, cuando la abrazaron por detrs.

-No te puedes ocultar de mi preciosa- le susurr al odo, y ella se estremeci.

-conozco demasiado tu aroma-

Hermione sonri y se quito la capa.

-Draco, que susto me has dado.

-Djame decirte que estas exquisita, buena eleccin de vestimenta seorita Granger-

Ella lo mir levantando una ceja y mordindose un labio.

-A que debo el honor de tan elegante obsequio y de tan distinguida presencia- le dijo sonriendo al elegante rubio.

Este se acerc y besando su mano le dijo.

-Un motivo muy especial, lo sabrs muy pronto, pero no aqu ven conmigo por favor y la dirigi a un telescopio.

-Confas en mi?- le pregunt

-Creo que s, le sonri.

-Entonces vamos- y tomando su mano la coloco sobre el telescopio que los traslad hacia un punto en el exterior del castillo.

-DRACO, Cmo has hecho esto?

-No eres la nica sabelotodo de Hogwarts querida, adems esa es la ventaja de pertenecer a las familias antiguas, le sonri mientras le daba un corto pero dulce beso.

-Dnde estamos?-

Estaban en una habitacin enorme con paredes labradas, con amplias ventanas cubiertas de elegantes cortinas, el suelo completamente alfombrado. Una enorme biblioteca con cientos de libros. Tono en tonos verde y plata.

Una chimenea calentaba la estancia, justo al lado una mesa para dos completamente servida, y al fondo una amplia con dosel. Era majestuoso.

-estamos en mi habitacin, bienvenida a Malfoy Mannor.

-QU?, Ests loco Draco, Por qu me has trado ac? Pregunto la castaa bajando la voz.

-Tranquila puedes hablar normalmente, no hay problema estamos solos. Y ya te lo he dicho antes, es un motivo muy importante. Ven por favor.-

La dirigi hacia la mesa, la ayud a sentarse y luego se sent l.

Le sirvi una copa de champang y tom la suya.

-quiero que brindemos- dijo

-si- dijo la castaa levantando su copa.

-Brindo por que la bruja ms maravillosa y encantadora del mundo mgico me ama.-

-Salud por eso-

-Ahora Hermione - dijo sacando un objeto del bolsillo de su tnica.

La mir intensamente y le dijo abriendo ante ella el objeto

-te gustara ser Hermione Malfoy?-

En la cajita haba un hermoso anillo planteado, con piedras blancas y una piedra verde en el centro.

Hermione se quedo con la boca abierta y no dijo ni media palabra.

Draco se preocup y la anim.

-Hermione cario, Qu me contestas?-

-Es que Draco yo,

-Qu sucede?

-No s qu decir, te amo, pero sabes tambin como yo que esto es, es imposible.

-Imposible, por qu? Porque soy un Malfoy?

Olvdalo princesa tu solo dime qu quieres estar conmigo que yo me encargo del resto. Te amo.

Nunca haba querido a nadie como te quiero a ti. Por favor dame tu respuesta.

-Quieres ser Hermione Malfoy?

La castaa lo miro con los ojos brillantes de la emocin.

-S Draco, quiere ser tu Malfoy, no me importa que esto sea una locura.

-GENIAL- casi grito Draco y se apresur a colocarle el anillo.

-Es precioso- dijo ella

-No ms que tu dijo l, y la bes.

-Pero no solo es bello, sino que es mgico, es una alianza mgica. Impedir que te hagan dao ya que te marca como una Malfoy-

Ella lo mir sorprendida.

Me marcas como una tus posiciones?

-Tal vez- sonri el rubio.

-como la ms valiosa de mis posesiones, as me evito preocupaciones le dijo pcaramente. Y levantndose le tendi la mano.

-Desea bailar esta pieza conmigo noble seora?-

Ella sonri, -pero que pieza no escucho ninguna.

-ahora s, sonri el chico, y con un chasqueando los dedos inici una hermosa meloda.

-Eres genial le dijo ella, - ya lo s- contesto l. E iniciaron el baile.

Era un vals, as que estuvieron dando vueltas por la habitacin.

Se besaban tiernamente pero cada vez con mayor candencia. Draco coloc su cabeza en el hombro de la chica para aspirar el aroma de su cuello. Ella se estremeci al sentir su clida respiracin. Continuaron bailando mientras el recorra su cuello llenando de pequeos besitos hasta el hombro. Mordi uno de los tirantes de plata de la tnica. La observ sonriendo con picarda, esperando su consentimiento, ella solo lo mir y cerr los ojos suspirando, lo que el interpret como un continua. As que hal el tirando hacia abajo hasta que este se deslizara y callera por el hombro. Se dirigi hacia el otro hombro para continuar.

Seguan bailando, besndose solo cuando el rubio suspenda su trabajo. El se detuvo cuando la tnica de seda, cedi y cay al suelo, dejando al descubierto los pechos desnudos de castaa que ya fuera por su reciente desnudez o por lo tenso de la situacin estaba con la piel erizada.

Draco disfrut de la escena.

-Sencillamente exquisita, exclam

Y tomndola en brazos la carg hasta la cama, mientras le daba un dulce beso. Con un movimiento sutil de la varita hizo que las cortinas de la cama se cerraran y sonriendo con picarda le dijo, -no quiero que nada nos interrumpa- ella sonri.

-Me ayudas- le dijo el sealando su camisa.

-ser un placer- dijo ella con guturalmente. E incorporndose en sus rodillas comenz a desabrocharle la camisa mientras le plantaba besos en el pecho.

Draco cerraba los ojos y se estremeca del placer. -Te amo Hermione y quiero que seas solo ma- y la bes

-Soy solo tuya- dijo ella, -de nadie ms.

Ya desnudos completamente, el tomo sus muecas, y acostndola coloco sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y comenz a besarla dndole rienda suelta a su pasin.

-Me has hecho sufrir mucho esta semana- se quej.

-No he podido evitarlo, lo siento- dijo ella.

Mientras liberaba sus brazos y se abrazaba con fuerza a su espalda, clavndole las uas cuando l la penetraba. -Te am.. mo- dijo entrecortadamente en un gemido, el sonri complacido.

-Yo te adoro. No lo olvides nunca.

As continuaron hasta que en un sincronizado gemido acabaron los dos en el mximo placer.

-Gracias- dijo l. Dndose la vuelta para tumbarse de espaldas y halndola sobre su pecho.

-Por qu?, dijo ella sonrojada.

-Por amarme y dejar que ame-.

Ella sonri y cerrando los ojos cay dormida.

Aun no entenda cmo se las arreglaba Draco para entrar en la torre de Grifindor? La cuestin es que siempre que pasaban una noche juntos ella no tena que preocuparse por regresar, ya que siempre despertaba en su cama como si nada. El rubio nunca le revelaba el secreto.

Haban pasado ya 3 aos desde que iniciaran su relacin. Y aun la mantenan en secreto.

Tuvieron que pasar muchos problemas, empezando por justificar su anillo como un regalo de Krum, y decir que Hermione se preocupaba ms por su aspecto, porque estaba creciendo.

Era muy difcil, sobre todo para Draco que con la muerte de Dumbledore se vio implicado y tuvo que huir.

Hermione desesperada, se uni a Harry en la bsqueda de los horrocruxes, para poder derrotar a Voldemort y que Draco pudiera regresar.

Pero el tiempo haba pasado y con la derrota de Voldemort el panorama era diferente.

Estaban en Hogwarts celebrando la victoria.

Harry haba vuelto con Ginny y eso lo tenia de muy buen humor.

-Por fin Herm, todo se ha acabado.

-Si Harry. Dijo esta sin poner mucha atencin ya que estaba buscando al rubio con la mirada. me alegro mucho por ti-

-Gracias, amiga, tu deberas hacer lo mismo- le dijo mirando a Ron que se acercaba con 4 cervezas de mantequilla. Le ofreci dos a Harry y Ginny y una a Hermione.

-Que debera de hacer? pregunt el Pelirojo que ltimamente se senta muy seguro de s mismo.

-Le digo que ya es hora de que tenga una pareja- dijo Harry, la chica se sonrojo.

-S, precisamente pienso lo mismo,- dijo Ron.

-De hecho Hermione, dijo el chico tomndola de la mano. Quisiera pedirte que seas mi novia.

De repente del anillo de la castaa sali un rayo que hizo salir disparado al pelirrojo.

Mientras una voz deca, - ni lo suees- arrastrando las palabras.

Todos incluyendo a la castaa se quedaron sorprendidos.

-Qu diablos fue eso?-

-Oh Ron lo siento- contesto muy apenada Hermione, mientras ayudaba a Ron a incorporarse.

-Lo lamento mucho- le dijo.

-No s qu EL ANILLO!!! dijo observndolo, -Draco!- exclam.

-Me llamabas?- dijo el rubio que haba aparecido de la nada al lado de la chica.

-Qu haces aqu Malfoy?- gru Ron.

-Pasaba por aqu y escuche que mi nombre- dijo observando a la castaa.

-Si contigo quiero hablar Draco Malfoy-

-Eso puede esperar, ahora no seas maleducada y dale una respuesta a la comad.. Digo a Weasley.- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

-y a ti que te importa- agreg Harry empuando la varita.

-umm- dijo Malfoy -Qu te puede decir?, quiero presenciar cuando le den calabazas?

-DRACO!!!-

-Cretino.- le gritaron.

-y por qu crees que me dar calabazas?, ests loco? Contstame Hermione.

-S, contstale. Le dijeron Harry y Draco a la vez.

Hermione estaba tan colorada que pareca que le saldra humo por las orejas.

-Ron, lo siento, pero nopuedosertunovia. Dijo rpidamente mirando al suelo.

Tanto Harry como Ron se quedaron con la boca abierta. Mientras Malfoy sonrea maliciosamente.

-Ah lo tienes zanahoria.

-DRACO!, le regao la castaa, -lo siento- contest el rubio.

-Hermione - dijo Ron- desde cundo tuteas a este entrometido?- agreg mirando al rubio de mala manera.

-Desde que soy su prometida!

-QU?- ahora Harry y Ron a la vez. Ests bromeando?

-Parece estar bromeando?- dijo Draco. Que se haba acercado a la chica y la abrazaba por detrs.

-Desde cundo has perdido el juicio? le dijo Harry

-Desde hace cuatro aos,- dijeron los dos mirndose. -En el baile de navidad.

-Por cierto Ron, gracias por arruinarle el baile esa noche, me diste la mejor oportunidad de mi vida-.

Ellos solo vean a Hermione, que les sonrea tmidamente.

-lo siento chicos, iba a decrselos se lo jur. No es ninguna traicin ustedes son como mis hermanos, a l lo amo.

Estos no le respondieron.

-Por cierto querida, te buscaba para decirte que ya est todo listo para el viaje.-

-Viaje?- pregunt Ron.

-Eh, nos vamos de vacaciones a Hawi, dijo la chica.

-los dos, solos?

Draco solo sonri y abraz ms a la chica, colocando su mentn en la cabeza de ella y mirndolos con suficiencia.

-y cundo?-

-dentro de.. ya, debemos irnos o perderemos el avin.- dijo Draco

-Avin?- preguntaron extraados los chicos.

-Me estoy adaptando a los inventos muggles, dijo el rubio.

-Chicos espero verlos pronto, dijo Hermione abrazando a Harry, que apenas le devolvi el gesto por consideracin a Ron. Cudate y Que te diviertas!- le dijo.

-Ron dijo la chica- pero este le dio la espalda. -que te vaya bien!- le dijo.

Ella lo miro con tristeza pero se tomo de la mano de Draco, quien la abrazo posesivamente y se desapareci con ella, no sin antes mirar maliciosamente a Ron y dejar tras de si una nota que deca

Jaque mate, te he ganado la mejor partida.

Ron la ley y mirando a Harry le dijo con su voz quebrada La he perdido Harry-

--------------------------------------------------FIN-----------------------------------------------------


End file.
